


Прошлое властно смотрит в глаза

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Chamber of Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессор МакГонагалл решает поговорить с Джинни о том, что случилось в Тайной комнате.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прошлое властно смотрит в глаза

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Crow  
>  **Оригинал** : [Remembrances of Times Past](http://www.witchfics.org/crow/remembrances.html)  
>  **Бета перевода** : algine

— Входите, мисс Уизли. Что вы застыли в дверях, как испуганный кролик? — строго спросила заместительница директора Минерва МакГонагалл, впустила девочку и закрыла за ней дверь. Джинни с трудом сглотнула и сделала еще один шаг вперед. Она никогда не была раньше в личных комнатах профессора МакГонагалл. 

— Присаживайтесь у камина. Я присоединюсь к вам через пару минут. — Джинни нервно кивнула и, тайком вытерев вспотевшие ладони о юбку, проследовала за профессором к двум мягким креслам, стоящим у камина. Пока профессор наливала молоко из чугунного чайника в две голубые кружки, Джинни присела на краешек кресла и оглядела гостиную, заметив, как тени от огня пляшут по комнате. 

_Трепещущие тени на мокром полу Тайной Комнаты. Тень Тома падает на ее распростертое на полу тело._

Джинни отогнала это воспоминание, решив вместо этого изучить комнату. Роскошные цветные гобелены, изображающие зеленые холмистые поля Шотландии, висели на стенах большой, уютно декорированной комнаты. Ярко-красные, золотые и зеленые ковры согревали холодный каменный пол. Антикварный кленовый стол стоял перед огромными зарешеченными окнами, выходящими на школьный двор. Два огромных, под потолок, книжных шкафа выстроились вдоль одной стены, на большом гладком рабочем столе аккуратно лежали свитки пергамента, перья и бутылочки чернил, научные книги по трансфигурации, придвинутые к другой стене. Дверь слева от камина вела в спальню профессора. Джинни увидела большую кровать с пологом, застеленную зелено-золотистым пуховым одеялом; еще множество были аккуратно сложены у учительской кровати. Она также отметила, что на кровати лежит что-то, подозрительно похожее на плюшевого льва. 

Снова обратив внимание на потрескивающее пламя, Джинни увидела над камином портрет суровой молодой женщины с длинными черными волосами, стоящей на парапете гриффиндорской башни. На талии женщины она заметила знакомый ей теперь гриффиндорский меч, который Гарри недавно использовал, чтобы защититься от василиска. Женщина на картине почувствовала взгляд Джинни и перевела на неё изумрудные глаза. Она медленно моргнула, а потом повернулась, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на приятный пейзаж вокруг школы. 

_Зеленые глаза, прямо как у Гарри, которые они увидела первыми, придя в себя. Он дрожал, был ранен и окровавлен. Он сказал ей, что все будет хорошо. Он ошибся._

МакГонагалл, увидев, куда смотрит Джинни, улыбнулась. 

— Это Аэрон Салливан, одна из гриффиндорских деканов и наследница самого Годрика Гриффиндора. Аэрон стала одной из самых молодых и успешных директрис Хогвартса. В кабинете директора Дамблдора висит еще один ее портрет, там она намного старше, но мне всегда нравилась именно это картина. Когда я стала заместителем директора, я попросила перенести ее из Большого зала в мои комнаты. Я думаю, ей все равно. 

— Она кажется вполне довольной, — согласилась Джинни, все еще не силах оторвать взгляда от портрета. Потом она вышла из ступора и посмотрела на профессора, которая готовила что-то, по запаху напоминающее горячий шоколад. 

_Дорожки запахов. Запах Тома: мускус, гвоздика, немножко лайма._

— Как-нибудь я дам тебе почитать свою копию автобиографии Аэрон. Думаю, тебе понравится… — Минерва внезапно осеклась, раздраженно оглядывая комнату. — Так, куда я дела ту бутылку? Ах, да, — сказала она, увидев приоткрытую в её кабинет дверь. Она скомандовала: — Ассио виски. 

Бутылка с золотисто-коричневой жидкостью вылетела из кабинета прямо в ее вытянутую руку. Минерва удовлетворенно вздохнула и щедро плеснула в какао, пробормотав заклинание, чтобы размешать напиток. 

Глаза Джинни расширились, а руки задрожали, когда профессор протянула ей кружку. 

— Возьми, дорогая, — с улыбкой сказала МакГонагалл. — Существуют такие разговоры, которые лучше не вести без алкоголя… даже если тебе только 12 лет. 

Джинни взяла чашку, но пить не стала. Она смотрела, как МакГонагалл села напротив, глотнула из своей кружки и удовлетворенно прикрыла глаза. « Вот так-то лучше», — пробормотала заместительница директора. Джинни нервно отпила своего напитка и удивилась, когда тепло от алкоголя согрело ее от горла до живота. 

— Что ж, Джинни. Я хочу знать, как у тебя дела в этом году, — веселый тон профессора заставил девочку подпрыгнуть. 

— Как… как у меня дела? — переспросила Джинни. Конечно, она уже слышала этот вопрос раньше и приготовилась дать ожидаемый ответ. 

— Да, дорогая, как у тебя дела, кроме очевидных проблем со слухом. Я хочу знать, пришла ли ты в себя после прошлогоднего приключения. 

— Я в порядке, профессор. Правда. Но разве мои оценки…моя учеба?.. — запнулась Джинни, внезапно встревожившись. — Я усердно училась, взяла дополнительные задания — у профессора Флитвика и у профессора Люпина. Мне ужасно нравится Защита от Темных Искусств… 

_«Они не понимают тебя так, как я, — прошептал его голос. — Они никогда не поймут тебя»._

— Твои оценки великолепны, дорогая. У тебя высшие оценки по этим предметам, и оба — Филиус и Ремус — очень хорошо отзываются о тебе, — перебила Минерва. 

Джинни сделала еще один глоток. 

— Профессор, я не понимаю, зачем я здесь. 

— Вы здесь, потому что я беспокоюсь о вас, мисс Уизли. Не о ваших оценках или дополнительных заданиях. Я беспокоюсь о вас, — Минерва строго посмотрела на Джинни и продолжила: — Что бы не думали мистер Поттер и мисс Грэйнджер, я знаю о многом, что происходит в гриффиндорской башне. 

_«Ты не можешь позволить им узнать о нас, — убеждал он. — Без тебя я потеряю смысл жизни»._

— Происходит… ничего не происходит, — Джинни попыталась заверить декана факультета. 

— В самом деле? Тогда почему же вы до сих пор мучаетесь ужасными ночными кошмарами, мисс Уизли? Они даже привели вас к мадам Помфри за лекарством? — тон МакГонагалл потеплел, но она не отрывала пронзительного взгляда от лица девочки. — Сколько вы спите, мисс Уизли? Я почему-то думаю, что вы не спите, а выполняете дополнительные задания. 

Джинни опустила голову, позволяя рыжим волосам скрыть лицо. Она сделала еще один глоток, чтобы выиграть время. 

— Я сплю, профессор. Это просто воспоминания и все. Они не могут причинить мне вреда. 

— Просто воспоминания! — зло фыркнула профессор. — Кто оказался настолько глупым, чтобы сказать вам это? 

— Га… Га… Гарри. Он сказал, что все кончено. Что теперь это всего лишь воспоминания. 

Минерва МакГонагалл указала пальцем на девочку. 

— Мистер Поттер известен и храбр, и я возлагаю на него большие надежды. Но, — подчеркнула она, — он всего лишь подросток, который многого не понимает, что бы он ни думал. 

Джинни потрясенно посмотрела на МакГонагалл. Никто раньше не говорил так о Гарри, кроме профессора Снейпа. 

Минерва вздохнула и устало потерла глаза. 

— Тогда мне нужно объяснить тебе то, какую боль нам иногда причиняют воспоминания, так ведь? 

_«Не отворачивайся от меня, — кричал он ей. — Как ты можешь бросить меня после всего, что я для тебя сделал?»_

Джинни медленно покачала головой, в немом удивлении. Она снова отпила из кружки и посмотрела на профессора. 

— Это не воспоминания не дают мне уснуть по ночам, — начала она, — а его голос. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, я слышу его голос. 

Профессор мрачно кивнула. 

— И, вероятно, всегда будешь. 

Джинни скорчила гримасу; профессор явно преувеличивала. 

— Я скучаю по нему, — наконец призналась она. — По его голосу, запаху. Иногда я вижу его краем глаза, а потом поворачиваюсь и никого не нахожу. 

МакГонагалл криво улыбнулась. 

— Конечно, ты скучаешь по нему. Я знала Тома Реддла, мы вместе учились в школе. Я знаю, как виртуозно он может играть на наших желаниях и слабостях, когда это ему нужно. 

— Но я не должна скучать по нему. Люди могли умереть, и все по моей вине. 

— Не забывай о роли Люциуса Малфоя в этой истории. Именно Малфой начал этот ужас, прекрасно зная, что может произойти. Как это может быть твоей виной? 

— Я не дура, профессора МакГонагалл, неважно, что обо мне думают мои родители, Гарри и директор Дамблдор, — возразила Джинни, удивляясь горечи, прозвучавшей в голосе. — Когда дневник начал отвечать, я поняла, что он проклят. Я могла принести его вам. Я знала, что _должна_ сделать, но не сделала этого. Я не хотела. А потом стало слишком поздно. Я не должна была сдаваться несмотря ни на что. 

МакГонагалл несколько секунд молчала. 

— А почему ты не хотела отдавать дневник? 

Вся смелость Джинни улетучилась. Она посмотрела на свою опустевшую кружку, боясь сказать правду. 

_«Слишком поздно что-то менять, — сказал он ей. — Они исключат тебя, когда узнают, что ты сделала. Я — твой единственный друг»._

— Позволь догадаться, — медленно продолжила профессор. — Ты не хотела расставаться с дневником, потому что он делал тебя особенной. В конце концов, самая младшая в огромной шумной семье мальчишек, единственная девочка. Ты не выращиваешь драконов и не охотишься за проклятыми вещами. Ты не главная шутница и не староста школы, и даже не лучший друг Мальчика-Который-Выжил… мальчика, который тебе нравится, но который не разделяет твоих чувств. Я угадала? 

Слова профессора причинили Джинни острую боль, в глазах вскипели слезы, но она не хотела плакать. 

— Вы правы. Я просто бедная Джинни Уизли. Никто не замечает меня. Да и зачем? Люциус Малфой не хотел причинить вред именно мне. Даже дневник предназначался не мне, а Гарри. 

МакГонагалл немного помолчала. 

— Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не завидуешь мистеру Поттеру. Но я представляю, что внимания, навязанного мистеру Поттеру, трудно избегать, особенно, когда ты чувствуешь себя незначительной по сравнению с ним. 

Слеза скользнула по щеке Джинни. Минерва вздохнула. 

— Ну-ка, дай мне свою чашку. 

Обе молчали, пока профессора делала какао с виски. 

— Джинни, наверное, я понимаю лучше всех, почему дневник так увлек тебя, — мягко начала МакГонагалл. — Когда я училась здесь, я… была очень близка с Томом. Он заполнил пустоту в моем сердце, как никто ранее. 

Джинни подняла взгляд на учительницу. Этого она уж точно не ожидала услышать. 

— А каким он был на самом деле? — спросила она. — Мой Том был всего лишь призраком, а вы знали его настоящего. 

— Я b правда думала, что знаю его, в начале. Мы были одногодками, но принадлежность к разным факультетам мешала, и сначала я не обратила на него особого внимания. Сложно было найти более непохожих людей, — сказала она с улыбкой. 

— Я была очень похожа на мисс Грэйнджер, — продолжила профессор, — серьезная, трудолюбивая, больше любила прятаться за стопкой книг в библиотеке, чем проводить время в общей гостиной с другими девочками. У меня были плохие отношения со сверстниками. Я говорила себе, что это неважно, но все же… 

Минерва вздохнула. 

— На седьмом курсе нас назначили старостами школы, поэтому мы должны были работать вместе. Я не знаю, почему он начал проявлять ко мне интерес, но я так поняла, что его привлекло именно то, что я отличалась от других девушек. 

— Именно на это я и надеялась с ним, — вмешалась Джинни. — Каждый вечер я сидела в общей гостиной и наблюдала за девочками. Они не заикаются, не краснеют и не убегают, когда кто-то смотрит на них. С Томом мне стало уютно. И я чувствовала себя особенной, потому что его не интересовали те девчонки; его интересовала только я. 

МакГонагалл согласилась: 

— Именно так. Мне льстило, что этот красивый мальчик — который мог подружиться с любым студентом и очаровать любую девушку — выбрал меня. Мы вместе делали уроки, вместе гуляли, мы часами говорили о наших надеждах и мечтах о будущем. Он слушал меня, — сказала МакГонагалл с грустной улыбкой. 

— Он смог _увидеть_ вас, — добавила Джинни. 

— Да, он смог увидеть меня. 

— И меня тоже. 

— Он сказал, что ему нужна моя сила, нужна я. Он сказал мне, что я стану могущественной ведьмой, которая оставит после себя след в мире, — Джинни фыркнула. — Думаю, он не лгал. Меня бы запомнили как девочку, возродившую Лорда Вольдеморта. 

— Джинни… — начала МакГонагалл. Джинни подняла руку, чтобы остановить ее. 

— Продолжайте, профессор МакГонагалл. Что случилось? Почему он изменился? 

МакГонагалл бросила на нее тяжелый взгляд, но продолжила: 

— Теперь я понимаю, что он никогда не менялся. Том мог быть холодным и сухим, даже жестоким иногда. Он начал читать все больше и больше о темных искусствах. Он хотел превратить человека в бессмертное существо. Я убедила себя, что он только интересуется теорией. 

— Однако теория не интересовала его. 

— Да, не интересовала, а я помогала ему. Для меня это было научной тренировкой… и он был счастлив. Тогда мне этого было достаточно. Даже когда кто-то внутри говорил мне, что это неправильно, я продолжала помогать ему. Остальные друзья беспокоились обо мне: Аластор Грюм, Николас Олливандер. Они спрашивали, почему я провожу с Томом столько времени, но я не прислушивалась к ним. Я была зла, что они осмелились усомниться во мне, в моем уме. Я считала, что они относятся ко мне как к ребёнку, и в ответ вела себя с ними просто ужасно. 

— После этого я стала ближе к Тому и твердо решила сделать его счастливым. Том использовал меня, чтобы получать информацию о тех однокурсниках, которых он не знал, о гриффиндорцах в особенности. Ничего особо важного, думала я в то время, насколько хорошим был студент, какая у него была семья. Я думала, что это все безвредно. На самом деле он собирал информацию, которую он мог использовать против них. Очень по-слизерински. 

— Что случилось потом? — прошептала Джинни. 

— Ты знаешь эту историю, Джинни. Том открыл Тайную комнату, василиск убил Миртл. А потом он стал Лордом Вольдемортом. 

— Вы не виноваты в смерти Миртл 

— Да, не виновата. Но я никогда не рассказывала профессору Дамблдору о том, что знала, до тех пор, пока я не стала учителем здесь, а Лорд Вольдеморт стал угрозой всему волшебному миру. Именно Альбус заметил, что я не сплю по ночам, а когда наконец засыпаю — то только после зелья для сна без сновидений. Он привел меня в свои комнаты, чтобы поговорить о прошлом и… приготовил горячий шоколад с виски, — криво улыбнулась МакГонагалл. 

— И только тогда я рассказала Альбусу, как Том предложил присоединиться к группе его последователей. Я могла стать его королевой, он обещал мне, что мы будем вместе всегда, никогда не состаримся и никогда не умрем. Он нуждался во мне, а я сбежала от него. Сбежала, потому что все, чему я верила, превратилось в руины — моя вера в Тома, доверие голосу разума и доверие глупому сердцу. Первый и последний раз в своей жизни я от чего-то сбежала.

— Более того, — продолжила она, откидываясь на кресле, — я рассказала Тому о любви Хагрида к странным животным. Я знала, что Хагрид заботится об Арагоге, и благодаря этой информации Том оклеветал Хагрида. Его исключили, а я опять смолчала. А потом было слишком поздно… и для бедной Миртл в том числе. 

— Знает ли кто-нибудь, сколько моих однокурсников пострадало от той информации, которую я давала Тому? — печально закончила она. 

Обе сидели тихо несколько минут. Наконец Джинни отставила пустую чашку. 

— Все прошлое лето, — произнесла она, — я хотела, чтобы родители упрекали меня, хоть чуть-чуть, за то, что произошло. Вместо этого они целовали меня в макушку и укутывали одеялами. Они никогда по-настоящему не слушали меня, когда я пыталась с ними поговорить. 

— Что ты хотела сказать им? 

— Мне страшно. 

— Страшно, что Том Реддл вернется? 

— Нет, страшно, что он был прав. Он сказал Гарри, что я глупая маленькая девочка. Именно такой я себя и чувствую с тех пор. И так я себя чувствовала до того, как обнаружила дневник. 

Профессор молчала, потом взяла их кружки, чтобы снова налить какао. 

— Джинни, извини меня. Мы должны были поговорить об этом уже давно. Извини, что я… — она запнулась. 

— Не смогли увидеть? — спросила Джинни с грустной улыбкой. 

— Да. Прости, что я не видела, что с тобой творится и до чего тебя довели взрослые, действовавшие из лучших побуждений. Я так надеялась, что все будет в порядке, — Джинни посмотрела на профессора и судорожно вздохнула.

— Я была так зла на своих родителей. Я хотела, чтобы они поняли, почему мне был нужен кто-то вроде Тома, почему мне захотелось быть особенной, а не просто одной из Уизли. 

— Твои родители любят тебя, Джинни. Они желают тебе добра. 

— Я знаю. Но они любят всех нас, вместе. Я хочу… мне нужно больше. 

— Тогда _покажи_ им себя. 

Джинни покачала головой. 

— Я не знаю, как это сделать. 

— Ты скоро поймешь как, через некоторое время. До того как ты решишь, кем станет Джинни Уизли и что она оставит в мире после себя — никто не сможет сделать это за тебя. Я думаю, ты уже на верном пути, особенно учитывая твои успехи в Чарах и Защите от Темных Искусств. Теперь ты знаешь по собственному опыту, что такое темные искусства. Думаю, ты сможешь бороться с ними. 

— Я? Посмотрите на меня, профессор. Я едва не выпустила зло на свободу. 

— Ты сделала гораздо меньше, чем я в свое время, дорогая, — возразила заместительница директора, проницательно глядя на Джинни. — Что я должна была сделать? Спрятаться? Убежать? Однажды я сбежала, мисс Уизли, и не буду бегать снова. Вопрос в том: когда вы собираетесь прекратить убегать? 

Джинни смотрела на своего декана, и гнетущая тишина повисла между ними. МакГонагалл снова заговорила первой: 

— Тебе двенадцать лет, Джинни, и у тебя впереди вся жизнь. Не живи прошлым, терзая себя за то, чего не случилось. Требуется огромное мужество, чтобы вырасти тем, кем тебе предназначено стать, но я верю в тебя. И тебе не будет нужен ни магический дневник… ни поющая валентинка, — губы МакГонагалл искривились, — чтобы люди заметили тебя. 

— О, но вы не правы, профессор. Поющий гном…ик… простите, заставил Гарри заметить меня, — захихикала Джинни и начала декламировать: — Его глаза хоть видят слабо, но зеленей, чем чародея жаба… 

МакГонагалл фыркнула. 

— А волосы его черней тоски, чернее классной грифельной доски… 

МакГонагалл прочистила горло. 

— О, Божество, хочу, чтоб сердце мне отдал… 

МакГонагалл закашлялась. 

— Герой, что с Темным Лордом совладал! 

МакГонагалл весело засмеялась. Джинни последовала ее примеру. 

— Что ж, беру свои слова обратно, Джинни, ты чрезвычайно смела, чтобы послать такую валентинку, учась на первом курсе. Действительно, — она смахнула с глаз слезы, — Гарри не единственный, на кого я возлагаю большие надежды. 

Девочка не попыталась скрыть румянец. Профессор и студентка сидели в уютной тишине, слушая треск огня. Наконец МакГонагалл потянулась и взяла кружки. 

— Уже поздно, Джинни. Полагаю, что у тебя еще много не сделанных на завтра заданий. Мое, по крайней мере, точно. 

— Именно, профессор, — сказала Джинни, спрыгивая со своего стула и немного шатаясь, алкоголь ударил в голову. МакГонагалл оценивающе посмотрела на нее. Не говоря ни слова, она развернулась, прошла в кабинет и через несколько минут вернулась с пузырьком густой зеленой жидкости. Она протянула его Джинни и нравоучительно сказала: 

— Если даже ты ничего не запомнишь из того, о чем мы говорили сегодня, запомни вот что: ирландский виски дает похмелье на следующее утро. Сев… Профессор Снейп варит это для учителей в таких случаях. Перед сном выпей это и запей стаканом воды, и все будет в порядке. 

Джинни взяла пузырек и сжала руку профессора. 

— Спасибо вам, профессор МакГонагалл, за все, — уже около двери Джинни обернулась. — Можно взять у вас автобиографию Аэрон? — спросила она, указывая на портрет. Профессор кивнула и через несколько минут вернулась со старой маленькой книгой в зеленом кожаном переплете и золотистым плюшевым львом. 

— Вернешь, когда пройдут кошмары. Они пройдут не завтра и не через месяц, и не через два, но обязательно пройдут. 

Джинни кивнула и открыла дверь, прижимая к груди вещи. Она остановилась на пороге и спросила через плечо: 

— Вы по-прежнему слышите его голос? 

— Каждый день, моя дорогая, каждый день, — честно призналась Минерва. После того, как за Джинни медленно закрылась дверь, она вздохнула и прошла в кабинет за еще одной порцией зелья. 

Иногда и от боли есть польза. 

_Его голос донесся из тумана времен. «Пожалуйста, Минерва, ты нужна мне»._

— Нет, Том, — прошептала она, а потом развернулась и скрылась в своей спальне. 

**Конец**


End file.
